He's a Ladies' Man
"He's a Ladies' Man" '(also '"Be a Ladies' Man") is a 1927 song from ''Good News! ''The number has evolved over time with each revision of the show, but has always been kept in the same spot. The song depicts the girls of Tait College, led by Flo and Millie, pining over star football player Tom Marlowe. 1927 - Broadway FLO There he goes, the modern knight; The boys' despair, the girls' delight The Woman's Home Companion is his name. He's a clown, and he's a wit; The Co-eds say that he's got "it." And what he does to flappers is a shame! Walk collegiate, collegiate clothes, He's a ladies' man. Get that swagger and get that pose He's a ladies' man. As a lover the boy's a star; When he gets 'em inside his car, He goes over the course in par He's a ladies' man. 1930 - Film The song appears briefly in this version as a pep band tune played when Bobby announces that Tom and Pat are engaged to be married. 1947 - Film This version was renamed "Be a Ladies' Man" and retooled to replace the original show's "Happy Days." This is the only version to be genderbent. TOM It's a cinch, and it's a snap. They just fall in your lap! And Bobby, you can make them do the same! BOBBY Who, me? Never! TOM Don't be scared; don't be shy. Get that gleam in your eye, And then you'll have more girls than you can name! Walk collegiate, collegiate clothes, Be a ladies' man! BOBBY I just look silly! TOM Get that swagger, and get that pose. Be a ladies' man. BOBBY Oh, I couldn't! TOM If you think you're much too skinny With your six-inch waist, Don't just give up the fight in haste! Some girls have such peculiar taste. Be a ladies' Be a ladies' Be a ladies', learn to be a ladies' man! BOBBY And be collegiate! (Collegiate!) Collegiate! (Collegiate!) GUY #1 Walk collegiate; talk collegiate! Be a ladies' man. BOBBY A-rooty-tooty! GUY #2 Get that swagger; get that pose! TOM, GUY #1 Be a ladies' man! BOBBY A-rooty-toot! ALL And when a ladies' man wears a certain tie, And that twinkle is in his eye, You can get your sweetie pie, goodbye! They love a ladies' man. GUY #3 Oh, how I love the ladies! ALL Root-toot-toot, A-rooty-toot-toot-toot! TOM Get that gleam, boy, right in your eye! ALL I wanna be a ladies' man, a-rooty-tooty! Root-toot-tooty-oot-toot-oot-too... Be a ladies' man, a rooty-tooty! BOBBY When they give you that frozen stare, GUY #1 Make-believe that you just don't care! TOM And in no time, they're in your hair! GUY #1 When you're a ladies' man- BOBBY ''If ''you're a ladies' man! TOM If you're a ladies' man, you gotta be a good ace! You gotta know your stuff if you wanna race. You gotta sing bo-dodi-o-bo-bo-bidoo! You gotta ukelele-lele, like-a she, like-a you! You gotta do the ba-ba-da-ba-da, gotta do the shag, And the Charleston, and the Varsity Drag! ALL Rah-rah-rah-rah-rah-rah-rah-rah... TOM Oh how I love the ladies! ALL Walk collegiate- collegiate clothes Rah, rah, rah, rah...! We're so collegiate! Man, to be a ladies' man, To be a ladies' man, to be a ladies' man, Rah-rah-rah! Swagger! And strike a pose, (la-la-la-la) Gotta be... (x5) Rooty-oot-oot to be a ladies' man! GUY #1 If you're a football star, a big shot, or an also-ran! BOBBY A guy whose clothes don't fit him or a dapper dan! TOM Any man who is half a man Has to be a ladies' GUY #1 Gotta be a ladies' GUY #2 Gotta be a ladies' BOBBY Gotta be a ladies' GUY #3 Hope to be a ladies' GUY #1 Gotta be a ladies' ALL Gotta be a ladies' man! GUY #3 The cat's pajamas! ALL Gotta be a ladies' man! GUY #2 I'll pay ya Tuesday! ALL Gotta be a ladies' man! GUY #1 I really mean it, ALL Gotta be a ladies' man. And I don't mean maybe! Got to be a ladies' man! 1974 - Broadway Information on this production is scarce. It can be assumed that it is closer in nature to the 1993 version, with the addition of Pat. 1993 - Wichita This version is comprised of multiple solo parts split among seven girls, although this can vary. According to the score, the girls featured in this number are Flo, Millie, Corda, Lucy, and three members of the ensemble. However, in the script there is no specific count. Their assigned numbers are up to the discretion of the director. GIRL #1 There he goes, the modern knight, GIRL #2 The boys' despair, the girls' delight, GIRL #3 The woman's home companion is his name. GIRL #4 He's a clown, and he's a wit, GIRL #5 The Coeds say that he's got "it," GIRLS #1-5 And what he does to flappers is a shame; A dirty shame! GIRLS #1, 6 Walks collegiate, collegiate clothes, He's a ladies' man, Gets that swagger, and gets that pose, He's a ladies' man. GIRL #3 As a lover, the boy's a star. GIRL #7 When he gets 'em inside his car, He goes over the course in par, He's a ladies' man. ALL In a pinch, in a clinch, Better leave yourself lots of headroom. Put on the brakes, when he mistakes A rumble seat for a bedroom. Walks collegiate, collegiate clothes, He's a ladies' man. Gets that swagger, gets that pose, He's a ladies' man. Got a lot of energy and lots of class. He would be a catch for any lucky lass, But till he pops the question better block that pass With a kick, or a boot, or a laugh, or a hoot, Even though he is cute! He's a man! He's a man's man. What a man! What a man! What a man! Category:1927 Songs Category:1920s Songs Category:Female Numbers Category:Female Solos Category:Male Numbers Category:Male Quintets Category:1947 Songs Category:1940s Songs Category:Buddy G. DeSylva Category:Lew Brown Category:Ray Henderson